Hermione Granger , guardiana
by Hermione Granger de Weasley
Summary: Hermione siempre tuvo una mision ... : podrá completarla ? , sus sentimientos afectaran esa razón por la que existe? la oscuridad es impenetrable


Los secretos son pequeñas rendijas del alma , son como tatuajes que llevan el peso de una historia , un momento de nuestras vidas que quedara ahí por siempre .

Esta es mi historia , este es mi secreto.

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy una Guardiana del equilibrio. Mi misión asi como la de mis antepasados es proteger el balance de la vida y la muerte, el bien y el mal.

Mi madre y mi padre vienen de un linaje sagrado que ah luchado desde la existencia del mundo , y yo soy la primera que además de poseer la característica de guardiana tengo dotes mágicos. Mi mentor ,entrenador y tío dijo desde un primer momento que era el destino , ya que mi misión regia en el mundo mágico , y así lo es . Mi trabajo principal es proteger a Harry Potter , que es casualmente mi mejor amigo y el elegido para destruir a aquel que amenaza con desequilibrar lo que no debe ser desequilibrado.

A lo largo de mi vivencia en Hogwarts mantuve a Harry a salvo , fue difícil , pero lo logre .

Después de 6 años de esconder un secreto tan grande de las personas a las que amas , este se vuelve tu amigo y enemigo a la vez .Hay veces que deseo contárselo a Harry y a nuestro mejor amigo Ron , pero no dejarían de verme como su débil "hermanita" a la que ELLOS deben proteger.

Las cosas nunca son fáciles , no salen bien y en el momento que me doy cuenta de que al chocar con Draco Malfoy esta mañana mi libro de caza ( donde se encuentran mis pensamientos , mis misiones , los nombres de las personas que asesine) quedo en manos de el por error , mi mundo se desmorona .

Corro con gran agilidad por los pasillos hasta que llego a mi destino, veo a los niños y adolescentes con el uniforme de Slytherin penetrar en una pintura de gran tamaño y pienso en la manera que podría entrar . Tengo la básica idea de petrificar a alguna chica de mi tamaño y quitarle el uniforme , pero lo descarto inmediatamente , me reconocerían por el solo hecho de despreciar mi sangre impura y ser la mejor amiga de Harry . No tengo tiempo , con suerte Draco no se habrá dado cuenta de lo que posee en sus manos , asíque sin pensarlo me dirijo a la torre Gryffindor y sin permiso tomo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry . Cuando bajo las escaleras de la habitación de hombres me choco con mi mejor amigo y protegido .

-Herms?, que haces con mi capa

- OH lo siento Harry , se que debí pedírtela , ¡es que la necesito urgentemente!

- estas bien?

-No , tengo mucha prisa …¿ me la prestas verdad?-dije corriendo fuera de la sala

-Me debes una explicación Granger!-alcance a escucharlo decirme , voy a tener que pensar en una buena excusa .

Llego rápidamente a la entrada de la sala de Slytherin , me coloco la capa y espero que algún alumno entre .Aparentemente , la suerte esta de mi lado , por que al final del pasillo se acerca Draco Malfoy , con su habitual cara de superioridad y la mirada fría como hielo . Dice una clave que no llego a oír y el cuadro le abre el paso , con sumo cuidado de que no me sienta ,ingreso a la sala justo detrás de el . Apenas entra se detiene y mi corazón salta … ¿es que se dio cuenta? , parece concertado… de cualquier manera una morocha con grandes atributos se le cuelga encima y lo saca de sus pensamientos .

-Pansy déjame en paz-dice el rubio a la morena

- estas estresado? , yo puedo sacarte esa tensión –dice la chica rozándole la entrepierna con la mano

-hoy no -dice el ,sacando los brazos intrusos de su cuello

-avísame si cambias de opinión – le dice en un susurro. Inmediatamente siento pena por la chica …¿ es que no le da vergüenza?, entregarse así a este idiota.

Malfoy comienza a avanzar por una escalera solitaria al costado de la sala y lo sigo, pongo el pie en el primer escalón con miedo a que suceda algo como en la torre Gryffindor cuando uno de los chicos intenta subir a nuestro cuarto , por suerte nada sucede y sigo subiendo. Al entrar , no me sorprendo de lo ordenado y limpio del lugar ni de la costosa decoración . Al igual que yo , por ser premio anual posee habitación propia , merito de nuestras excelentes notas . Observo con admiración una gran biblioteca situada sobre el cuarto del huron , rodeándolo , con miles de libros que seguramente ni leyó ; me doy cuenta que el chico estaba parado en el medio del lugar , con la misma expresión que tenia en la sala común de Slytherin : se masajea el cuello con signos de stress y comienza a desvestirse , de inmediato mis mejillas se enrojecen , pero mis ojos no se cierran , con atención observo como desabrocha cada botón, me provoca…curiosidad ; finalmente queda en ropa interior y se dirige a su baño privado. Aprovecho mi oportunidad y comienzo a revolver en su mochila , pero no encuentro nada , desesperada no me ocupo de ser silenciosa y la consecuencia es Draco Malfoy , parado en el umbral de la puerta del baño , con solo una toalla , pequeñas gotitas en su cuerpo y cabello apuntando cerca de donde había tirado unos libros segundos antes .

-¿Quien esta ahí?

me quedo estática , sin respirar .Draco baja la varita y sonríe :

-buscas esto? – dijo mostrando mi pequeño libro en alto – sabes , es muy interesante los alumnos que se viven en este colegio , tu pareces interesante .

Interesante yo? , para Draco Malfoy? , eso puede significar una cosa , no descubrió que soy yo , seguramente solo leyó las primeras paginas y no tuvo tiempo de seguir husmeando.

-dime quien eres, igualmente lo sabre en cuanto avance la lectura- Para cuando termina de decir eso , ya estoy a su lado y con un golpe seco en un movimiento rápido dirigido a su cuello , queda inconciente ; tomo mi libro y salgo corriendo de el lugar.


End file.
